Confused in Love
by joeypotter85
Summary: Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2. Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline. Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly.
1. Alone with My thoughts pt1

_Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline._

 _Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly._

 _Confused in Love:_

 _Chapter #1_

 _(Pacey's thoughts)_

It happened. I don't know when and I don't know how. But I fell for her…hard. Damn Dawson and his basic kinder garden logic. Until he put the idea in my head, I never would have considered Josephine Potter an option. How could I? The two of us hate each other, we always have. ….Well, fine. Maybe that is not entirely true; Joey and I have had our moments. I'm not even completely sure when my feelings toward her changed. Guess I have always found Joey attractive. I never knew how much until that day at the creek when we were searching for snails and our row boat drifted away. The two of us were soaked; we had nothing to change into but two blankets. That was the day I realized how beautiful Joey was. When I dropped her off that day…I kissed her. I'm not even sure why I did it, Joey wasn't too happy. After that day things went back to normal between us, I couldn't stand Joey and she despised me.

Then I had that damn conversation with Dawson about Andie. He may have been talking about Andie, but Joey hates me more than she does. Could Dawson's theory be right? Could Joey like me? Even if she did, which I doubt, she would never tell me. Sometimes I truly despise Dawson. Thanks to him, for the life of me I cannot get little miss Josephine Potter out of my head. Lately she is all that I seem to think about and it has been driving me crazy. I don't even know what to do. All I want to do is be around her. These days I have been looking for just about any reason to spend time with Joey. Sure whenever we do see one another all we do is exchange heated remarks and banter…but that's always been us.

I'm not even sure what I am supposed to do anymore. The thought of kissing Joey is constantly on my mind. There is no way I could ever act on this though; she would more than likely kill me if I did. Not to mention Dawson, he would probably never speak to me again if I ever made a move on Joey. They might not be dating and haven't been for a while but that doesn't mean Dawson would take kindly to me trying to move in on Joey. This whole situation sucks. I wish there was a way to find out if maybe Joey felt the same about me as I do her. It's not as though I could just come right out and ask her though. With my luck she would probably laugh in my face and toss an insult my way. ….


	2. Alone with My thoughts pt2

_Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline._

 _Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly._

 _Confused in Love:_

 _Chapter #2_

 _(Joey's thoughts)_

Pacey has been uncharacteristically nice to me lately. It's actually starting to worry me, he's up to something…I just know it. We still exchange insults don't get me wrong. But Pacey has been going out of his way to spend time with me. It's…unsettling to say the least. He comes by the Ice House nearly every night, sometimes to help me close. If that's not weird enough, Pacey has even dropped by the B&B unannounced to hangout. One night last week we fell asleep together watching movies. Bessie found us in the morning and Pacey had his arm draped around my waist.

Since then Bessie is all about convinced there is something between Pacey and I. She couldn't be more wrong though. As if Pacey and I would ever date? Gross! Not in this lifetime. Pacey and I will never happen. It's actually kind of annoying that Bess keeps insisting we like one another. She asked me the other day why I won't just give Pacey a chance. A chance for what, Pacey Witter is far from interested in me and I couldn't be any less interested into him. This is Pacey that we're talking about.

Guess it is kind of refreshing to be getting along with Pacey lately. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy or constant banter. But it is also kind of nice knowing that we can spend alone time together without ripping each other's throats out. Pacey has been there for me a lot recently. He took me to see my father in prison, helped Bessie and I get the B&B up and running, and was there for me when Dawson and I broke up. I kind of like knowing that I could count on Pacey to be there if ever I need him. Maybe we have finally turned a new chapter in our friendship. The two of us sure have become closer these last few months. I suppose having Pacey around all the time isn't that bad, sure we argue a lot but we also have fun whenever we hangout.

Pacey actually offered to help teach me how to drive stick. Our first venture out driving was rather eventful. For the life of me I could not make it down the driveway without stalling. Pacey tried his best not to become frustrated with me but my complaining and agitation didn't exactly help. Needless to say our first driving lesson did not go smoothly. Pacey promised to be more patient if I would just take my time and actually listen to him. We're supposed to go out again for another lesson this weekend. I'm kind of hesitant, what if this time is exactly like the last? I knew learning to drive stick would be difficult, but I didn't expect it to be this frustrating. ….


	3. Operation interrogate Witter

_Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline._

 _Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly._

 _Confused in Love:_

 _Chapter #3_

 _(Pacey's pov)_

" Hey Witter, wait up.", calls Jen with Jack not far behind her. Tossing a few books into my locker, I shut it with a sigh. What to these two want? It is finally Friday; all I want to do is get out of here. I'm not really in the mood for small talk. All I want is to be alone right now. Joey has been avoiding me for the last few days, I have no idea why either. Did I do something wrong? We were getting along fine and now she takes off whenever I enter a room. What could have possibly changed? Is she mad at me? To the best of my knowledge I see no reason why she would be. Wish I knew what I did to make her take off whenever I come around.

" Is this important you two? I'm kind of in a hurry to get out of here.", I point of with a frown taking over my features. If I didn't think she would slam the door in my face or take off…I would go see Joey. It's killing me not knowing with I did wrong. We have been getting along just fine lately. What could have possibly changed? Did she finally remember that she's supposed to hate me? We haven't hung out since Monday and I have no idea why. Maybe this is it. What if our short run of getting along has come to an end? What if Joey simply wants nothing to do with me anymore? I hate not knowing what is going on with her or why she takes off when I show up.

" Have you seen Joey lately?", questions Jack as he and Jen finally catch up with me. Have I seen Joey lately? Yeah, I have seen her fleeing form. Those two should know the answer to that question already. They have been witness to Joey abruptly leaving whenever I show up. Why do they want to know whether I have seen Joey or not? Do they know something that I don't? Has something happened? Could that be why Joey's been keeping her distance lately? Is something wrong that I don't know about? Great not only am I confuse but now I'm slowly becoming worried too.

" You know that I haven't, why even bother asking Jack?", I mutter with a frustrated breath. I'm not sure what has been going on with Joey but I'll be damned if I'm not going to find out. She can avoid me all she wants; sooner or later Joey Potter is going to have to face me though. Maybe I should just take a risk and climb through her window later tonight. At least then she'll have no choice but to talk with me. All I want is to know why she has been making herself scarce. That's not asking all that much is it?

" What happened? The two of you have been getting along lately. What's changed Pacey?", inquires Jen with a look of confusion. What's changed? How the hell should I know? Monday night when Joey and I were hanging out, everything was great. Before I left, I gave her a hug and a kiss goodnight on the cheek. Then Tuesday she's suddenly dodging me like the damn plague. What went wrong? Come to think of it, Joey did seem a little taken back after I snuck that kiss on her cheek. At the time I thought it was merely a harmless gesture of friendship. What if I was wrong? What if I crossed a line? What if I freaked Joey out? What if she thought there was more to that peck than just a friendly goodnight? Could that be why Joey is avoiding me? It has to be…right? What other reason could there be? Great, I frightened Joey off with my damn stupidity.

" You're asking me? I would like to know the same thing. Kind of difficult to ask Joey obviously.", I admit in a sullen tone before kicking at the ground. Could I have ruined things with Joey? We were finally making progress as friends. The two of us still bicker and trade insults, but for the most part we have been getting along. What if I ruined that though? What if Joey never speaks to me again? Well, fine. I'm sure eventually she'll talk with me. But what if things go back to the way they were between Joey and me? That is kind of the last thing that I want. Why do I always seem to screw these things up?

Following me out of school, without hesitation Jack questions," Be honest Pacey…do you like Joey?"

Knowing exactly what he is asking, I decide to play it dumb," Do I like Joey? Well, yeah. We may not always get along but we certainly have our moments."

" That isn't what Jack is asking and you know it Pace.", intervenes Jen much to my disliking. She's right, I do. But right now I will do just about anything to avoid that question. Truth is, yes I do like Joey. I am not about to let Jack and Jen know this. If Joey ever found out, she would murder me. Let's not even mention Dawson, he would not take kindly if he knew I've developed feeling for Joey. Why do these two even care? I swear will Jen and Jack ever learn to stop medaling into others business? Somehow I feel like I already know the answer to that question.

" Right, well on that note I think it's time that I go.", I acknowledge in a dismissive manner before taking off in the opposite direction. The last thing I need is for the two of them to stick their noses where they don't belong. They might mean well but I'm not about to spill my guts to the likes of those two. What good would it even do? None, admitting that I do have a thing for Joey only spells disaster for me. Last thing I want to do is have to explain to Dawson how it is that I came to slowly fall for little miss Josephine Potter.

" You should just tell her the truth Pacey, what is the worse that could happen?", shouts Jen after my rapidly departing form. I should just tell Joey? What is the worse that could happen? Is she serious? How about Joey could laugh in my face, I would say that is the worst that could happen. Why the hell would I put myself out there to her? It isn't as though there is even a slither of a chance that Joey feels the same for me. All I would be doing is setting myself up for heart ache and that is the last thing that I want to do. There is no way in hell I'm going to pour my heart out to Joey and allow her to stomp on it.


	4. Give him a chance I'm sorry

_Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline._

 _Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly._

 _Confused in Love:_

 _Chapter #4_

 _(Joey's pov)_

" Alright, Joey go. Come on get out of here.", orders Bessie before taking my apron from me. I glance over at her with a look of confusion. She wants me to leave? My shift isn't even over yet. I'm supposed to close tonight. Why is Bessie telling me to leave? Sure we may not have any customers, but I was under the impression that I was closing up tonight. Why is Bess telling me to leave early? The thought of going home does sound appealing though. I'm beyond tired. All I want to do is go to bed.

" I'm supposed to close though.", I point out with a sigh before following Bessie around the Ice House. Why does she want me to leave? I don't mind staying until we close up. There isn't much else for me to do. It's Friday night and instead of being out with friends, here I am. Big shock, guess being here isn't so bad. Sure beats the alternative of sitting through yet another movie night at Dawson's. I'm still unsure why Bessie is pushing me to cut out early but who am I to argue with her?

" Jo, we've been dead all night. I'm closing early and almost finished. You can head home don't worry.", assures Bessie with a smile. She's going to close early? Can't really say that I blame her, guess I would do the same. We really haven't had that many customers tonight. If she wants me to go than I guess that I will. Though I don't see why I couldn't help close up at least. It wouldn't take long to do so and then we could both leave together.

" Are you sure?", I question before helping put chairs up. The thought of leaving is definitely a nice one. Lately all I have been doing is working. I don't mind, I know that we are short staffed. But it is taking its toll on me slowly. I'm beyond exhausted. Thankfully I have been given the weekend off. I could use some alone time. It is long awaited. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with my time off. Catching up with sleep does sound pretty damn tempting though.

Giving me a light nudge, Bessie rolls her eyes with a laugh," I'll manage fine without you Joey. Besides, I think there's someone who has been waiting to see you."

Raising a confused eyebrow, I turn my attention to where Bessie is pointing and groan," He is the last person I want to see."

" Give the poor guy a chance Joey.", urges Bessie with a knowing smirk. Give him a chance? At what, I don't want to see Pacey right now. Things have been…tense between the two of us to say the least. I've spent the better half of my week avoiding him. He had to go and make things awkward between the two of us. Pacey might have thought kissing me on the cheek was harmless, but he couldn't be anymore wrong. What if Dawson were to see? What then? I'm fairly certain that he wouldn't see a kiss between Pacey and I as innocent, even if it were only on the cheek. What was he even thinking?

" Do I have to?", I complain with a sigh in defeat. Bessie isn't really going to send me out to face Pacey, is she? Talking to him is the last thing that I want to do. To be honest the only thing that I had in mind for tonight was a nice shower, maybe a little reading and then crawling under my covers for some much needed rest. Now I have to deal with Pacey? This was not part of my plans at all. Guess right now I don't have much of a choice. This is exactly what I want to do, aren't I just so lucky.

" Yes, now go Joey.", orders Bessie much to my disliking. Sometimes I despise her. Leave it to Bess to throw me under the bus. What have I ever done to her? Does she really think talking to Pacey is going to solve anything? I certainly don't, then again I'm not getting much of a choice in the matter. Here goes nothing I guess. Sooner or later I knew that I was going to have to face Pacey. Why does it have to be now though? This night is not going to end well. I'm not sure what it is that Pacey wants, but something tells me that he isn't going to leave anytime soon so I might as well get this over with. …

(Pacey's pov)

" Joey.", I acknowledge hesitantly as she makes her way out of the Ice House. She's not too thrilled to see me. I'm still not sure what I did to upset her. Guess now is as better a time than ever to find out. I don't want Joey to avoid me forever. It was nice spending time with her, I miss it. Whatever I did to make her take off at sight of me…I have to fix it. Not I can take Joey not speaking to me any longer. Everyone else is starting to notice the way she leaves whenever I enter the room. It is only a matter of time before they figure out I'm the reason and why I screwed up.

" Pacey…", mutters Joey before glancing down at her hands quietly. Well, she spoke to me. That has to be a good sign right? If Joey didn't want to see me, she could have easily taken off in the opposite direction. But she didn't thankfully. This is it; this is my chance to work things out with Joey once and for all. All I have to do is not mess things up. The last thing I want is to say the wrong thing and risk Joey never speaking to me again.

" I'm sorry.", I offer with a hurt smile. This seems to catch Joey's attention and meets my eyes finally. In them I see a reflection of confusion and exhaustion. It isn't difficult to see why she is tired. Joey has only been closing nearly every night at the Ice House. How do I know this? Because more than a few times I have come here in an attempt to patch things up with Joey, each time she's taken off on me. Tonight is different though, she must want to talk with me as much as I do her.

Running a tired hand through her hair, Joey bites down on her bottom lip," You're sorry?"

Leading Joey toward the docks, I sit beside her staring out at the creek," Yeah, Jo. For whatever I did to make you hate me…I'm sorry."

" …I don't hate you Pacey.", confesses Joey after a few minutes of silence. She doesn't hate me? I don't get it then, why has she been dodging me left and right? What did I do wrong? Should I ask or simply leave things alone? Wish that I knew what was going on inside Joey's head right now. It would make my life a hell of a lot easier that much is for sure. We might not always get along, but I'm there whenever Joey needs me and she has always done the same for me. It's nice knowing that I can count on her.

" Why have you been avoiding me since Monday then?", I question mostly out of curiosity. The answer to this question has me on edge. What if I unknowingly did something to upset Joey? She'll tell me if I did. I just don't know what it could have been though. The two of us have been getting along so well. Sure we still trade insults, but that's just how Joey and I are. It's how we have always been, did she have a conversation with Jen or Jack? That would explain a lot. Those two do like to put their noses into others business. Maybe they hinted to Joey that I'm into her and she got scared. I will kill them if that's the case. It's none of their business whether I like Joey or not. Even if I did, I know she would never feel the same about me.

" You kissed me Pacey…why?", inquires Joey in a mere whisper. My breath catches in my throat at her question. That's what this is about? This is why Joey has made herself scarce? Because I kissed her, it was a harmless peck on the cheek. Why would it bother her so much? It isn't as though I kissed Joey on the lips. There have been many times where I considered doing just that, but I refrained myself. At the time, I didn't think anything of it. There was nothing more meant to that peck than a simple goodnight. Could Joey have thought it meant more and became scared? If this is the case than why, I mean I know she's not into me. But why should a kiss on the cheek frighten her? …


	5. It was Harmless

_Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline._

 _Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly._

 _Confused in Love:_

 _Chapter #5_

 _(Joey's pov)_

" Why? …I don't know Jo, I figured it was a harmless goodnight peck.", admits Pacey before staring out across the creek. A harmless goodnight peck, is that what he really thinks? He should know such thing as a harmless kiss between the two of us. Dawson wouldn't take it as one if he were to ever find out. I'm fairly certain neither would Andie, sure Pacey and her never really dated. But anyone could tell from their brief time together, she held a lot of feelings for him. How could he not realize the consequences of his seemingly innocent kiss?

" Come on, Pacey. Even you aren't that dense. A kiss between the two of us is far from harmless.", I point out with a frustrated breath. He may have thought nothing of it, but I'm not an idiot. Nearly everyone thinks there is something between Pacey and I. Jack does, Jen definitely does…hell even my sister Bessie is convinced we're hot for one another. They couldn't be any further from the truth though. Pacey and I have grown close, yes but that doesn't mean I have developed feelings for him. Since when is it a crime for two once sworn enemies to suddenly seek comfort in the others company?

" What exactly are you implying here Joey?", asks Pacey with a renewed interest. His question startles me and I blink several times in confusion. What am I implying? What if Pacey is right? What if this past week I had been making a big deal out of nothing? Just because everyone else seems fixated on the fact that there is something between Pacey and I, doesn't mean they are right. Could I be making a big deal out of nothing? Pacey doesn't seem phased by our kiss, why should I? It was only on the cheek after all. Maybe I was merely afraid that it meant something more to Pacey.

" I…I don't know, I just…I thought it meant something more to you Pace.", I confess quietly before forcing my gaze to meet his. There's an unknown look held in his eyes, it only lasts briefly though. Maybe I'm just being an idiot. Why have I been making such a big deal out of nothing? Obviously the kiss meant nothing to Pacey. Why would it? I said it myself, we're sworn enemies. The fact that we've been getting along lately hasn't changed that. It's not as though the kiss meant anything to me. I guess just afraid Pacey had been making a move on me.

Scratching at the back of his neck, Pacey turns to face me with an arched eyebrow," Did it mean something more to you Jo?"

Biting at my bottom lip, I play with the hem of my shirt," Of course not, Pace. I was just afraid it did to you. Why else would I go out of my way to avoid you?"

" Jo, don't you think you're being just a little ridiculous?", confides Pacey with a shake of his head. Am I being ridiculous? If he thinks nothing else of the kiss, why should I? This is Pacey that I'm talking about. How could I possibly think that a kiss between him and I would mean anything? We despise one another. Just because Jen, Jack and Bessie are convinced that the two of us are on a crash course toward each other…doesn't mean that we are. Why am I letting anything those three say get to me?

(Pacey's pov)

" Yeah…yeah I guess maybe you're right Pacey.", agrees Joey with a chuckle and a smile. I do my best to laugh along with her though it hurts. That is all the confirmation I need to know that Joey will never feel the same for me as I do her. Why would she? I'm just Pacey Witter, Joey's sparring partner, the one she bickers and trades insults with. To think that I could ever be anything else to her was just stupid of me. Jen, Jack and Bessie may have been right about me but they couldn't have been anymore wrong about Joey. While I'll admit to myself that they were right about me, no one needs to know that least of all Joey.

" See? Now, could things please go back to normal between the two of us Potter?", I ask before giving Joey a light nudge. This seems to relax her a little bit as she returns the gesture before slapping my arm playfully. There's the sparkle that always appears in Joey's eyes when she smile. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see it again. Once again I seem to have made quite a mess of things; thankfully I was able to fix them. Sure, I was only able to do so by lying but there's no use in telling the truth. Why, so Joey could laugh in my face? I would rather not put myself out there if the only thing I'll get in return is heartache.

" Yeah, it's just…well there's something I have been wanting to tell you. Pacey, I…it's just…well I…I really can't stand you. Could we please for the love of God go back to despising one another? I hate you Pacey Witter, I mean that from the bottom of my heart.", teases Joey with a light shove. This makes me grin happily and I splash some creek water at Joey with a laugh. Fine so maybe it wasn't a confession of love, but at least things can finally go back to the way they were between Joey and me. If all the two of us ever are is friends, I guess I could learn to live with that.

" You really have a way with words Jo, I hate you too. The mere thought of you makes me want to vomit. Now that we have cleared the air, did you perhaps want to grab a bite or catch a movie?", I question before standing from my seat beside Joey, reaching my hand out I help her up as well. I'm glad things can go back to the way they were. Do I wish that I could have told Joey the truth? Yes, I do. But I know that things wouldn't turn out the way I hope they would. Joey doesn't see me the same way that I see her, she probably never will. I'm okay with this…or I will be eventually. The last thing I want is for things to be awkward or tense between the two of us. If a lie is what it takes to get Joey to stop fleeing the mere sight of me, I can live with this.

Grasping hold of my hand, Joey zips up her coat," A bite does sound good, I'm kind of hungry. I haven't really eaten since lunch and I'm starving."

Placing an around Joey's waist, I guide her down the streets of Capeside," Lucky for you, I know a quiet place we could go to for a bite."

" Um, Pacey…you're not going to attempt to cook dinner for me again are you?", inquires Joey with a look of fright taking over her features. I take offence to this, I'm an amazing cook. Joey doesn't know what she is talking about. Fine, so maybe I left the meatloaf in the oven for slightly longer than I should have. It still came out delicious and only the edges were burnt. If anyone should talk about bad cooking skills its Joey. I tasted the last attempt she made at making lasagna. That was sure a nightmare, to avoid getting murdered by Joey; I fibbed and told her it was amazing. Boy did I sure dodge a bullet there.


	6. The love hate banter

Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline.

Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly.

Confused in Love:

Chapter #6

(Pacey's pov)

" What exactly are you trying to say Potter?", I ask in mock offense. This earns a chuckle from Joey and I soon find myself grinning. There it is, there's that smile I have grown to love. This girl has me in the palm of her hands and doesn't even realize it. I would do just about anything for Joey to notice me. I'm coming to see this is a lost cause though. She made it fairly clear earlier that I don't stand a chance. Do I really want to risk our friendship hoping otherwise?

" Nothing, just that the last time you cooked for me kind of ended in disaster Witter.", reminds Joey with a playful nudge. Alright now I know that she is exaggerating. My meat loaf was not that bad. It may have been a little burnt but it was still edible. I was planning on cooking us up a nice dinner. Now I'm wondering if I should save myself the taunting and merely order a pizza. Pizza does sound pretty good, but I would much rather make dinner. Maybe I could rope Joey into helping me whip us up a meal.

" It wasn't that bad Jo, how about the two of us make dinner together.", I offer with a smile before grasping hold of Joey's hand. This is nice, the two of us hanging out and teasing one another again. For a while I was beginning to wonder if Joey and I would ever hangout like this again. I'm glad that we cleared the air. Had I known that what I thought was a harmless peck on the cheek would send her running, I never would have given Joey one.

" Alright, but I have a feeling this could be the last meal you or I ever eat.", warns Joey before following me into Doug's. He is away for the week thankfully so I have the place to myself. Maybe Joey will want to stay over and watch a few movies with me. There is nothing like the feel of her sprawled out in my arms. On the rare occasions when Joey falls asleep against me, I enjoy watching her sleep. She always seems so at peace. Sometimes I wonder if she realizes what she does to me. I'm not sure that she does though. Joey would never knowingly lead me on, that just isn't how she is.

" If worse comes to worse, we will order in I promise Joey.", I joke with a shake of my head. She makes me want to be the kind of man that she needs. If it weren't for Dawson, I would have made a move on Joey years ago. Unfortunately he noticed her first and made his move long before I could. Joey had been swooning over him for a few months when he was dating Jen. Those two broke up and Joey finally got her chance with Dawson. They didn't last two long though, Dawson broke up with Joey a month or so ago. Now she is all but untouchable to me. if I were to make a move on Joey and Dawson found out, our friendship would be over. I have considered just being upfront with Dawson and telling him that I've slowly found myself falling in love with Joey. But I'm not sure that is a smart idea. Part of me knows how he would react and it's not pretty.

" That sounds like a plan to me Pace, what's on the menu?", questions Joey before finding a seat on a nearby stool. What is on the menu? I'm not all that sure. What is in the fridge and pantry that Joey and I could cook up? Well, I guess we could make calzones. Those are easy enough to prepare and there's no chance Joey or I could mess those up. Searching through the cabinets, I grab down everything that we'll need to make dinner.

(Joey's pov)

" I was thinking we could make calzones Joey.", confides Pacey before washing his hands in the sink. That actually sounds like a good idea. Somehow I have a feeling by the end of tonight that Pacey and I will end up covered in flour. I'm alright with that though. I would never tell him this, but I enjoy Pacey's company. I'm not sure why I made such a big deal about a simple kiss on the cheek. Guess I was afraid maybe it meant something more to Pacey than it should. He couldn't have proved me more wrong though. I'm glad things are finally back to the way they were between us.

…" These actually came out pretty good Jo.", confides Pacey as we place our places in the sink and wash them off. They really were good, I'm proud of us. Pacey and I cooked a meal and managed to not set the house on fire. I would say tonight has been a success so far. There is just one thing though; we are both completely covered in flour. This is partly my fault; I may have started a flour bomb war. It was definitely worth it though. I should probably ask Pace if I could wash up and borrow a change of clothes. Looks like I may be staying the night here. Its kind of late out and there is no way, I'm walking home. I'll just give Bess a call and let her know so she won't be waiting up for me.

" Yeah, I guess that they did, we make a good team Pacey. Do you think I would be able to wash up and have a change of clothes? I'm covered in flour…its everywhere. ", I laugh with a content smile. Glancing down at my appearance, I chuckle once more. Pacey reaches his hand out to brush some flour from my cheek. My breath catches in my throat when he makes no effort to move his hand. My eyes hesitantly meet his. Staring up at Pacey, I notice an unreadable look reflected in his eyes and it's enough to send shivers down my spine.

" Sure…I'll uh…I'll get you a change of clothes Joey, the bathroom is down the hall.", acknowledges Pacey before reluctantly dropping his hand of my face. Letting out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding, I give a silent nod. Making my way toward the bathroom, I close the door behind me. Peeling out my clothes, I turn the shower on and step in. Wasting no time I quickly wash up and rinse off. Wrapping a towel around myself, I cautiously poke my head out of the bathroom.

Opening the bathroom door hesitantly, I call out softly," Pacey?"

Walking up behind me, Pacey touches a hand to my shoulder causing me to jump," Whoa, easy Jo. I didn't mean to startle you. This is all I could find, I hope it's alright."

" Thanks Pacey…sorry. Guess I'm just a tiny bit jumpy.", I mutter sheepishly before disappearing back into the bathroom briefly. Making my way out once more, I offer an awkward smile. I'm not sure what has come over me. Pacey suddenly makes me nervous though and I have no idea why. He hasn't done anything wrong. Pacey has been nothing but kind to me, guess maybe I am just over thinking things. I need to calm down and relax, this is Pacey. He's not going to make a move on me, he wouldn't do that.

" I don't bite Potter, I promise. Guess now it is my turn to get cleaned up.", teases Pacey with a smirk and light shove. Watching as Pacey closes the bathroom door behind him, I change into the shirt and sweat and gave me to wear. Combing out my hair, I pull it back into a loose ponytail. Leaning back in my seat, I hug Pacey's shirt against me. Bringing the collar to my nose, I breathe in his scent with a shy smile. His clothes are way too big on me but I don't mind, they make me feel safe. I could get used to wearing Pacey's clothes. Lying back in my spot on the couch, I soon find my eyes closing against my will. I struggle to keep them open to no avail. Eventually I tell myself that I'll only rest my eyes until Pacey comes out of the shower. It's not long before I succumb to sleep and curl up in my spot.


	7. Is this wrong?

_Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline._

 _Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly._

 _Confused in Love:_

 _Chapter #7_

 _(Pacey's pov)_

Finishing with my shower, I dress and walk out of the bathroom. Noticing Joey asleep on the couch, I grab a blanket and place it over her. Watching her sleep for a few minutes, I carefully lie beside her. Placing my arms gently around Joey's waist, I hold her close. It's not long before she nuzzles herself snuggly against me. God why does Joey have to be so beautiful, it's killing me not to be able to kiss her. Having Joey in my arms like this is pure torture. Startled briefly when Joey hugs my chest tightly, I place soft kisses along her collar bone and jawline. She's smiling in her sleep and it nearly takes my breath away. Why did I have to fall for the one girl I'll never have?," Pace?", I hear Joey mumble half asleep," Pacey?"

" I'm right here Jo.", I mutter quietly before resting my chin on her shoulder. She's awake? Guess I must have woken her. Lying here with Joey just feels right. What I would give to know what she was thinking right about now. Joey hasn't moved from my arms so maybe I could take that as a good sign. If she were at all uncomfortable, Joey would have put distance between the two of us. If I thought for a second that I stood a chance with her, I would kiss Joey right now.

" That tickles Pacey.", chuckles Joey with a sleepy smile. Well she hasn't slapped me at least. I never know what to expect for Joey. The first time I kissed her; she tossed an insult my way and slapped me on my chest. The second time, Joey went out of her way to avoid me. It was as though she wanted nothing else to do with me. This time, the girl has left me all but confused. I'm not sure if her lack of reaction is a good or a bad thing. All that I do know is that it is becoming increasingly difficult not to pull Joey close and kiss her senseless.

" I'm sorry Joey, I just…sorry.", I apologize with a sigh in defeat unable to meet Joey's gaze. I'm not even sure why I'm apologizing right now. I just, I can't help myself whenever I'm around Joey. All I want to do is hold her and kiss her. Is that so wrong? What am I supposed to do? Ignore the feelings that I have developed for Joey? I'm not sure that is even possible. If Dawson ever found out, I was trying to move in on Joey…our friendship would be over in a heartbeat. I don't know what to do; I'm at my wits end.

" Pacey…what's happening between us?", questions Joey with a look of uncertainty in her eyes. That is exactly what I would like to know. What is going on between the two of us? For some reason I seem to find myself attracted to Joey. Whether this attraction is mutual I have no idea. If Joey feels something for me, she sure is afraid to admit it. It all boils down to Dawson, if she decides that his friendship is more important than…well whatever this is that could be between us than there's nothing else I can do.

Caught by surprise when Joey's lips meet mine, I stare at her in disbelief," I don't know Jo."

Glancing up at me, Joey grasps hold of my hand," Is this wrong Pace?"

" I don't think that it is Jo.", I confide softly before brushing a strand of hair from her face. She kissed me. Joey's lips met mine, she move the first move this time. This isn't what I was expecting. Pinching my arm lightly, I let out a breath of relief when I realize I'm not sleeping. What does this mean? Could Joey have feelings for me? Does she want to be with me? Do I stand a chance or did she simply kiss me to see if she felt anything? I'm not sure what to think. I'm over the moon that she kissed me, but completely clueless as to whether she likes me or not.

" What about Dawson?", questions Joey with a hesitant look in her eyes. There it is, there is the question that I knew was coming. What about Dawson? Honestly I don't see what he has to do with anything. Dawson doesn't have any claims on Joey, he doesn't own her. Should I be upfront and tell Dawson that I want to be with Joey? Yes, I should and fully intend to. On that note, whether he gives me his approval or not means nothing to me. The only thing that matters to me is what Joey wants. If she decides that I'm not worth the risk, what am I supposed to do? Sure we'll still be friends but things will never be the same between the two of us, there will always be an unspoken tension. That is the last thing that I want.

" I'll talk to him.", I promise with a tired breath before closing my eyes. This is one conversation that I am not looking forward to one bit. I'm not sure how Dawson is going to react. Will he be upset? Probably, but there isn't much that I can do about that; I don't want Joey to be the wedge that comes between Dawson and I. For some reason I have a feeling that could very well be what happens. Leave it to me to be the idiot to fall for his oldest friends' ex-girlfriend. Sometimes I wonder if I'm just begging for heartache.

" Do you think he'll hate us?", asks Joey before stealing a glance up at me. That is a question I don't know the answer to. I know for a fact that Dawson won't be happy about the fact that Joey and I like each other. All I can do is just be straight forward with him. I owe him that much. Nothing matters if Joey backs down though. If she decides that she doesn't want to take a chance on me, there is not much I can say to convince her otherwise. All I can do is hope that she feels as strongly as I do and wants to be with me.

Touching my lips to Joey's, I hold her close," You worry way too much Potter."

Resting her head on my chest, Joey closes her eyes in content," Out of all the people I could have fell for, it just had to be you didn't it Witter?"

" Trust me Jo, you're the last one I ever saw myself developing feelings for.", I confide with an amused shake of my head. Life sure has a funny way of throwing unexpected curveballs. Two years ago if someone would have told me that I would fall for a miss Josephine Potter, I would have pointed them to the nearest insane asylum. Sure enough that is precisely what happened though. Jen and Jack would argue that the two of us have been on a crash course to one another. That it was only a matter of time before we collided. Guess all that bickering and resentment was only a mask of our real feelings toward one another. I'm not sure what is going to happen with Joey and I, but I would like to see if there is something more between us. As for Dawson, he is another story completely. I'll talk with him first thing tomorrow. The sooner I do, the less guilty I'll feel. Dawson's friendship means the world to me; I have known him for years. Do I want Joey to come between the two of us? No. Do I think there is a chance that she could? Yes. Guess only time will tell how everything turns out. For now, I'm going to kiss Joey senseless and hold her tight. For all I know this could be the last time I'm able to do so. …


	8. Awkward encounters

_Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline._

 _Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly._

 _Confused in Love:_

 _Chapter #8_

 _(Dawson's pov)_

" Hey Pacey, do you have a minute? I wanted to talk to you about…Joey.", I mutter in shock at her presence. She's fast asleep in Pacey's arms…or she was at least. The sound of my voice seems to startle her awake and there's a brief look of fright in her eyes. I don't get it, what is Joey doing here? Last I remember Joey was all but avoiding Pacey like the plague. Why is she here now? What could have possibly changed? Why was she asleep in Pacey's arms?

" Dawson…hey.", greets Joey before awkwardly removing herself from Pacey's arms. This seems to upset Pacey yet he does his best to hide it. Is there something going on that I should know about? …No, no Pacey is my best friend and Joey is my ex. Aside from that those two despise one another. There is nothing between them except friendship. Why did Joey disappear whenever Pacey came around though? There must have been a reason. Joey doesn't just give someone the cold shoulder for no reason. Pacey had to have done something that upset her. The question is what though.

" What are you doing here?", I question without a second thought. That came off as kind of rude, but I couldn't help myself. One day Joey wants nothing to do with him, the next she's asleep in his arms. I'm guessing this means they worked out whatever differences there was between them. This is great and all but what exactly were said differences? Why was Joey going out of her way all this week to dodge Pacey? Everyone noticed it but no one really bothered to ask. We all just figured maybe they had an argument or something and weren't on speaking terms.

" Pacey and I made dinner last night and watched a few movies. Guess I fell asleep.", answers Joey as she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Well at least they're spending time together again. I like when those two get along, sure it's fun watching them trade insults and bicker…but I also like seeing them as friends. Whatever it is that happened between the two of them doesn't matter, not if they're getting along and friends once more.

Rising at bewildered eyebrow at the two, I glance from Pacey to Joey," So I guess you two are on speaking terms again?"

Watching Joey stand from her seat beside him, Pacey breathes a sigh of defeat," Yeah…yeah, you could say that Dawson."

(Pacey's pov)

" Glad to hear, I was beginning to worry about the two of you.", jokes Dawson before patting me on the back. He was starting to worry about us? He won't be so concerned when he realizes that Joey and I have more than friendship between the two of us. Joey hasn't so much as looked at me since Dawson arrived. She all but leapt from my arms at the sound of his voice. This can only spell disaster for him or I in the end. What I wouldn't give to know what Joey was thinking right now.

" Well, I should probably go.", speaks up Joey in a quiet manner. I glance up at her only to find her once again avoiding my eyes. God I despise Dawson right now! He did this! He made Joey uncomfortable with his damn presence. What if this is it? What if Joey is having second thoughts about the two of us? What if she backs out because she's afraid of how Dawson will react? I don't even have her for one night and he has already stolen her back from me. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

" Don't leave because of me Jo.", announces Dawson as he steps in her pathway. Please, like she really wants to stay? Dawson might not have picked up on it just yet, but there is quite a bit of tension in the room currently. The look in Joey's eyes right now is one of panic and uncertainty…about what though? About me, about Dawson, about our kiss…about how she feels for him? Not knowing what the hell is going on in her mind right now is killing me. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't exactly take off after Joey without Dawson tailing with a million questions. Sometimes I truly hate my life and this is one of those times.

" I'm not, I should probably get home and help with the B&B though.", explains Joey before slipping into her shoes. She's quick on her toes with the lies that much is for sure. Joey doesn't need to help out around the B&B or the Ice House. How do I know this? Because just last night Joey told me Bessie gave her the entire weekend off. I'm not an idiot; Joey can't wait to get as far away from here as possible. My question is, is she eager to get away from me or the unpleasantness of Dawson's unannounced presence.

With a mere nod of his head, Dawson smiles at Joey," Did you want to do something later Joey?"

Sneaking a glance over at me, Joey turns her attention back to Dawson," Sure, sounds like fun Dawson."

" I'll pick you up at seven Jo.", declares Dawson with a smirk before placing a light kiss on Joey's cheek. This catches her off guard and her eyes immediately fly to mine seeking a reaction. Though I may be overcome with jealousy, I can't very well let Joey see this nor Dawson know this. I do my best instead to remain calm. Hurt as I am, as I stare into Joey's eyes I know it meant nothing to her. Where does that leave me though? Do I even still stand a chance with Joey?

" Great, see you then Dawson. …Bye Pacey.", I hear Joey speak my name softly as my eyes meet hers once more. In her eyes is a reflection of confusion, hurt and a silent plea…for what though? Keeping her gaze for a few seconds more, I understand what it is Joey wants. She's not having second thoughts about us; she wants me to come clean to Dawson. At the same time she doesn't want to be around when I do, not that I blame her. Why would Joey want to feel caught between Dawson and me when I tell him how I feel about her? Letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, I offer Joey a half smile and she gratefully returns the gesture.

" Bye Jo.", I call after her as she takes off without another word leaving Dawson and I alone. This is it, there is nothing more for me to do than tell Dawson exactly how I feel about Joey. This is the last thing that I want to do right now. But it is something that has to be done. I need to be honest with Dawson once and for all, I have been keeping my feeling secret long enough. He needs to know once and for all that I'm in love with Joey. I'm not a moron I know that he isn't going to embrace me with open arms. Something tells me by the end of this conversation Dawson may very well hate me. This is something that I have to do though and Joey is more than worth the risk. …


	9. Need to talkIn love with Joey

_Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline._

 _Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly._

 _Confused in Love:_

 _Chapter #9_

 _(Dawson's pov)_

" Pacey we need to talk.", I remark once I'm sure Joey's gone. There is something that I have been meaning to talk with Pacey about. Lately I have been wondering if it's time Joey and I got back together. To be honest I'm not all that sure why we broke up in the first place. Alright fine, so maybe I do. What else was I supposed to do though? Joey's dad went back to dealing drugs, I had no choice. Surely she can't still blame me for ruining her family. That was how many months ago? Whatever resentment Joey's held toward me must have subsided by now…right?

" Yeah, there's something that I have been meaning to tell you.", confides Pacey in a hesitant manner. I watch him pace the room for a minute. What is the matter with him? Whatever he has to tell me can wait. There are more pressing matters to deal with. Right now the only thing I want to know is why was Joey dodging Pacey all last week? What could he have possibly done to have gotten on her bad side this time? What happened between them? They're fine now, but still I want to know what Pacey did.

" What has been going on with you and Joey? Why has she been running in the opposite direction whenever you enter the room?", I question with a frown before folding my arms across my chest. This causes Pacey to lower his head in shame. It's now that I almost start to feel the slightest bit sorry for him. Maybe I should cut him a little slack. Him and Joey do seem to have worked out their differences from what I can see. Still I need to know that if I get back with Joey those two aren't going to be at one another's throats constantly.

" That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about Dawson.", manages Pacey in a cautious tone before taking a seat on the couch once more. Well at least we are both on the same page. I just want to make sure that whatever difference him and Joey had are put behind the two of them. Pacey is one of my oldest friends and Joey is also. The last thing I want is for them to not be able to get along. I know they won't be the greatest of friends and will always bicker at times. But I would like for them to try and put their altercations aside and get along. I know that it's possible; I have seen them spend time together without arguing.

Pouring myself a glass of water, I take a few sips," Look Pace, I have wanted to get back with Joey for a while. But I can't do that if you two are fighting all the time."

At a loss for words, Pacey runs a frustrated hand through his hair," Wow, you just made what I wanted to say a hell of a lot harder Dawson."

" What do you mean Pacey?", I ask with a look of genuine confusion before shaking my head. How could the fact that I want to work things out with Joey make whatever he has to tell me difficult? Pacey is making absolutely no sense right now. Why does he look like he is going to be sick? There has to be something that I am missing. As soon as I mentioned wanting to work things out with Joey, Pacey all but tensed up immediately. What's his problem? I thought he of all people would be happy.

" I'm in love with Joey, I have been for a while. Last week…I kissed her. That is why Joey has been avoiding me, she wasn't sure what to think or how she felt.", reveals Pacey in a calm manner, his eyes never once leaving mine. His words hit me like a brick and I nearly choke on my drink of water. Did I just hear Pacey correctly? Did he just admit to being in love with Joey…MY Joey? What the hell is he talking about? This has to be his idea of a twisted joke. One look in his eyes tells me otherwise though.

" You're…in love with Joey? …With my Joey?", I demand with a scowl taking over my features. He can't be serious, and yet he is. What the hell? How does Pacey expect me to react? Does he honestly think I'm going to be happy with this news? Because I'm not, I am so furious I can't even put into words what I'm thinking. Pacey kissed Joey? How could he do that to me? I'm supposed to be his best friend and he went behind my back and made a move on Joey? Some best friend he is!

" Yes, I am Dawson.", is Pacey's only response. His admission sends me over the edge. I can no longer think straight. I'm rapidly overcome with jealousy as I regard him with a glare. Pacey is in love with Joey. Bull crap! I don't care what he says, I don't believe him for a second. He knows what Joey means to me. how the hell could he look me in the eye and say that he is in love with Joey? Friends don't go behind each other's backs and make moves on their friends ex-girlfriends. This is the lowest thing Pacey has ever done. I cannot believe him right now.

Unsure how to react, I take a seat across from Pacey," Pacey…what the hell? Since when, I want to know how long you have held feelings for MY ex-girlfriend."

Not sure how truthful he should be, Pacey scratches at the back of his neck," Well, I have always found Joey attractive. But I guess that I didn't really start to fall for Joey until we did our snail project together. …I kissed her that day too but she rejected me."

(Pacey's pov)

" You had to fall for my Joey?! Why not literally anyone else? Why her!", accuses Dawson loudly in an agitated manner. He can't be serious right now. Out of all people Dawson should know how easy it is to fall for Miss Josephine Potter. The girl is beautiful to say the least. How could a guy not fall for her? Should I have told Dawson how I felt sooner? Yes, but I don't think it would have made much of a difference. He would still hate me either way. I don't regret kissing Joey for a second. It was one of the best decisions that I could have made. That last innocent kiss on the cheek caused Joey to think about she felt for me. She must have felt something if she kissed me last night, that was amazing.

" It's not exactly something I planned Dawson.", I reason in as even a tone as I can manage. If thinks that I woke up one day and thought ' how could I hurt my best friend?' then Dawson is seriously delusional. The last thing I ever expected is that I would develop feelings for Joey Potter. These things just happen sometimes. It's like I told him, I have always found Joey to be attractive. Those feelings of simple attraction changed the day we did our snail project and I caught glimpse of Joey in that damn towel. That's when I knew, that I was a goner.

" Go to hell Pacey.", declares Dawson with a gaze of hatred in his eyes. Yeah, I saw that one coming; Dawson needs to know that I didn't intentionally set out to hurt him. It is killing me to have these feelings for Joey. What am I supposed to do, ignore them? If I were to do that it isn't like they are going to go away. If anything they would merely grow stronger. I don't know what I am supposed to say or do to make Dawson know sorry I truly am? With one glance I soon realize nothing I could say will matter much. In his eyes, I just proclaimed myself public enemy number one.

" Dawson…come on man.", I call after him with a sigh when he turns to stalk off. The last thing I want right now is for him to leave angry. He might hate me but that doesn't mean I want our lifelong friendship to end. What would I tell myself if that were to happen? I lost Dawson as a friend but at least I still have Joey? The thought of Dawson tossing aside a friendship like ours over Joey is ridiculous, yet it seems as though that is precisely what he intends to do.

Whirling around on me, without thinking Dawson punches me in the face," I don't want to hear it! …Our friendship is through Pacey."


	10. This seat taken, Time to tell the truth

Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline.

Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly.

Confused in Love:

Chapter #10

(Joey's pov)

" Hey Jo…is this seat taken?", I hear Pacey ask from behind me. With a simple shake of my head, I wait quietly as he sits beside me. Not hesitating a second, I climb into his arms and hug him close. Pacey returns the gesture with a smile before kissing my forehead. He spoke with Dawson after I left and told him about the two of us. Part of me knows that I should have stayed but I couldn't. I didn't want to be wedged between the two of them anymore than I already am. Dawson hates me; I just know that he does. Why wouldn't he? I kissed his best friend.

" He hates us now, doesn't he Pace?", I mutter with a sigh before lying my head on Pacey's shoulder. His hand reaches out and takes mine in his. Dawson may hate me, but that doesn't change how I feel about Pacey. How am I supposed to help who I fell for? It isn't as though, I woke up one day and decided to fall for Dawson's best friend. Sometimes these things just happen. I don't expect Dawson to understand or even forgive me. Nothing I say or do will change anything, the damage is already done.

" Not you Potter, just me.", reveals much to my surprise. Why would Dawson only hate Pacey? I'm the one who made the first move. I kissed Pacey; it wasn't the other way around. Pacey's only guilty of falling for me. Glancing up at Pacey, it's only then I notice the welt on his face. A gasp escapes me as I touch his cheek gently. This causes Pacey to wince and let out a yelp in pain. What happened? Did Dawson do this to him? Please tell me those two didn't get into a fist fight over me.

" Pacey…what happened to you?", I question with a look of concern. Taking Pacey's face in my hands, I study him carefully. That is a fairly bad welt he has. Taking hold of Pacey's hand, I lead him inside. Grabbing a wash cloth and some ice, I place it on Pacey's swollen face. This is my fault. I knew that I should have stayed and faced Dawson with him. Why did I let him break the news to Dawson alone? Dawson has a lot of nerve, how could he take a swing at Pacey? These two are supposed to be best friends.

Allowing me to tend to and clean up his wounded face, Pacey stares down at me with a defeated sigh," Dawson didn't take the news too well; he clocked me square in the jaw Jo. Much as I wanted to hit him back, I didn't I promise. I knew that it wouldn't change anything, Dawson would still despise me and I didn't want you to as well."

Placing my arms around Pacey, I hold him close before smothering him with kisses," Pacey, I am so sorry. I should have stayed and told him with you."

" No, Jo. Its better I faced him alone, far as he knows I am the one who made the first move. It's better this way, why should he hate you too?", admits Pacey before placing a soft kiss on my lips. He lied to Dawson? Why would he do that? I can't allow him to take the fall alone. I'm the one who Dawson should hate, not Pacey. I made the first move; it was my choice and mine alone to kiss Pacey. I don't regret it either. Why should I? If I want to be with Pacey, who is Dawson to say that I shouldn't?

" Pacey, I'm not going to let you lie for me. Dawson deserves to know the truth. If you won't tell him with me, I'll tell him myself.", I protest with a defiant raise of my eyebrow. Pacey doesn't bother to argue with me thankfully. Guess he knows that it won't get him anywhere. I know he told Dawson that he kissed me first to protect me, but he didn't need to. I don't want Pacey to spare me, if Dawson is going to hate me than I'm fine with that. I'm not going to let Pacey take responsibility for something I started.

" We'll go together Jo, I promise. All I wanted to do was protect you.", confesses Pacey before wrapping me in his arms. He's afraid I'm upset with him; truth is that I'm not. I know why Pacey did what he did. But I can understand him wanting to save me from Dawson's wrath. We'll tell him the truth together, its better this way. Once Dawson realizes that it isn't just Pacey who has feelings for me, he'll have no choice but to either forgive Pacey or drop us both as friends.

(Pacey's thoughts)

I told Joey the truth, that I lied to Dawson. At the time I thought it was for the best. Why should Joey be thrown under the bus. She might have made the first move but I'm the one who forced her to realize that she felt more for me than just friendship. Had I never placed a kiss on her cheek, Joey and I wouldn't be where we are right now. Dawson had to have seen this coming, how could he not? Jen…Jack…hell even Joey's sister Bessie could see the way we looked at one another when we thought the other wasn't looking. Sure, we bickered and insulted one another like we always had but there was an underlying tension growing between us. One look and there was no denying the both of us had feelings toward each other. Once we tell Dawson this is it, lifelong friendships will be severed. Joey is right though, the least we owe Dawson is the truth. (End Pacey's thoughts)

(Joey's thoughts)

I'm so scared and nervous right now, Pacey and I just agreed to tell Dawson the truth. We're going to give him a day or so to hopefully calm down but he needs to know the truth. Pacey isn't the only one who's fallen and hard. I have too; it just took me a little longer to realize this. Had Pacey never kissed me on the cheek that night, I would probably still be in the dark about how I feel about him. He took that risk though and I was left with no choice but to discover how I felt for Pacey. I'm glad that he took a chance that day; Pacey makes me happy like no one else ever could. Whatever Dawson says or does once we tell him the truth is not going to change that. Things are never going to be the same between the three of us. How could I ever expect them to be? All that I can do is hope that someday Dawson will understand that Pacey and I never meant to hurt him. These things just happen; Pacey and I were bound to collide sooner or later. Everyone else knew this except Dawson and apparently me. I will never regret kissing Pacey though, it was the best decision I ever could have made. ( End Joey's thoughts)


	11. Joey's honesty pt1

_Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline._

 _Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly._

 _Confused in Love:_

 _Chapter #11_

 _(Pacey's pov)_

" You sure that you want to do this Jo?", I question with a hesitant sigh before grasping hold of Joey's hand. I know Joey wants to do the right thing and tell Dawson the truth. I'm just not sure that it is the smartest idea though. The guy already hates me; there is nothing I can do to change that. Why does she want to risk Dawson never speaking to her again as well? At least we're doing this together. For a while I was worried Joey was going to want to see Dawson alone. While I would have had no other choice but to let her go, I would have been going half insane until she returned. This is it I guess, whatever happens Joey and I will deal with it.

" I don't want to Pacey, I need to.", confesses Joey quietly before biting down on her bottom lip. There we have it then, guess we're climbing up the latter to Dawson's room. I just hope Dawson's cooled down a little. The last thing I want is for him to lash out on Joey and make her cry. If he did, I'm not sure I would be able to stop myself from giving him a piece of my mind. I promised Joey that I wasn't going to pick a fight with Dawson, and that's a promise I intend to keep. Climbing up the latter to Dawson's room behind Joey, I step into his room. He's sitting on his bed with Jen by his side. Well if anything at least Jen is here to make sure things don't get out of hand.

" What the hell are you two doing hear.", inquires Dawson with a sneer when he looks up and sees Joey and I standing by his window. Should have seen that coming, Dawson really isn't going to make this easy on us is he. I don't know what Joey was hoping to accomplish. He's not going to forgive either of us, me especially. Far as Dawson is concerned, I all but stole Joey from him. The reality couldn't be any farther from that though, Joey and Dawson have been broken up for months. While yes I should have come straight to Dawson when I knew for certain that I had feelings for Joey, I didn't. It isn't exactly like I can go back in time and do things differently; if I could I would in a heartbeat.

" Dawson, knock it off. I'm sure Pacey and Joey came over in an effort to patch things up with you, don't be a jerk.", scolds Jen with a frown before slapping Dawson on his arm. I am so thankful that Jen is here right now. If she weren't there is no doubt in my mind Dawson would have sent Joey and I right back out the way we came in. At least with Jen here, maybe Joey and I can get out what we have to say. Whether or not Dawson wants to listen or not is a whole other story.

Sifting through a stack of movies, Dawson rolls his eyes in irritation," If that's the case they can save their breath, I don't want to hear anything those two have to say Jen."

Taking a step forward, Joey nervously brushes a strand of hair behind her ear," Look, Dawson. …I came to apologize and set things straight once and for all. Pacey wasn't completely honest with you the other day when he told you about us."

" What are you talking about Joey?", responds Dawson as he finally turns his full attention to Joey. I watch as she immediately avoids his eyes. By now I can tell that this is going to be easy for Joey to do. There's no backing out now though, she already got the ball rolling. I knew this was a bad idea. Why the hell didn't I try harder to convince Joey otherwise? All she is going to do is hurt Dawson even more than he already is. There is a good chance after she tells him she made the first move; Dawson is never going to speak to wither of us again. Jen might be here, but there's not much she can do to soften the blow of the bomb Joey is about to drop.

" Pacey isn't the one who kissed me first, I kissed him. He pecked me on the cheek and I felt something that I have never felt before and it scared the hell out of me. That's why I spent the last week or so avoiding him. I didn't know what to think, or even how I felt about him anymore. He came to the Ice House a few nights ago to talk things out with me. I realized the only reason I freaked out is because I thought that harmless peck meant something for Pacey too. Eventually we both lied to each other and agreed it meant nothing. Falling asleep on his couch and waking up with him beside me, I knew that I couldn't have been more wrong. Before I knew what I was doing and had the chance to stop myself…I kissed Pacey. He didn't make a move on me, I made one on him. I wanted to be honest and tell you this Dawson.", confesses Joey in a rushed manner no even stopping once to take a breath. I can't help smiling to myself at her admission. You know, I didn't think it was possible to love Joey any more than I already did and yet I do. Here she is putting her already rocky friendship with Dawson on the line for me. Whatever happens, I'm never going to forget what Joey was willing to do just now to be with me.

" Why are you telling me this Joey?", Remarks Dawson with a defeat sigh. One look in his eyes and I feel guilty at the heart break that lies behind them. Joey just admitted that she chose me; I can't even imagine how crushed Dawson has to be right now. I'm not sure if our friendship is over or merely on the rocks, what I do know is that Joey did what she felt was right. I only lied to Dawson because honestly I would rather him hate me than Joey. She once looked at Dawson like a brother when we were kids, Joey would be torn apart if Dawson decided their friendship wasn't worth repairing.

" I just…wanted to be honest with you Dawson. If you're going to hate someone it should be me, not Pacey.", discloses Joey before meeting Dawson's eyes. He tenses up immediately at her confession. This isn't going to go the way Joey had hoped. Dawson may never forgive either of us now. She did what she thought was right though. This isn't going to mean much to Dawson though. All he heard was Joey chose me over him. While I may be over the moon right now, I know that's not the case with Dawson.

Regarding Joey with a hurt gaze, Dawson sets the movies down he had been going through and runs a hand through his hair," …Do you love him Joey?"

Startled only briefly when my hand touches her waist, Joey glances back at me before turning her attention to Dawson once more," …I think that I do Dawson…yes, I'm in love with Pacey." …


	12. Dawson's reaction pt2

_Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline._

 _Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly._

 _Confused in Love:_

 _Chapter #12_

 _(Dawson's pov)_

" What do you want me to say here Joey, how am I supposed to react?", I question at a loss for words. Here Joey is standing in front of me and telling me that she's in love with Pacey. What the hell am I supposed to do? Does she honestly expect me to be happy for her? Because that just isn't going to happen. I can't even stand the sight of either of them right now. Why did they even bother coming here? Did they really think telling me the truth would make a difference, that I would somehow be less hurt and not feel as betrayed? If that's the case they were dead wrong. I don't care who kissed who first, those two knew starting something up would crush me and they went behind my back anyway. Far as I am concerned, I'm done with the both of them.

" Dawson, I don't want you to say anything. I came here to be honest with you.", remarks Joey with a tired sigh before lowering her gaze from mine. Oh, please. You came here to be honest with me? Don't give me that load of crap Joey. If you really wanted to be truthful with me, you would have come and talked with me the moment you realized you had even an inkling of feelings for me. Did either you or Pacey do that though? No. I am so done with this conversation. I'm not even sure why these two are even still here. Nothing they can say will change anything; I want nothing to do with them.

" Great, well you were. If you're down, feel free to exit the same way you came in.", I mutter in a dismissive tone before returning to the stack of movies I had been going through. To think I actually wanted to take Joey back. What the hell was I thinking? I know that I may have messed things up all those months ago when I convinced Joey to wear a wire and get her father busted…but I was only doing the right thing. Joey seeing Pacey behind my back though, this is unforgivable. Did she care for me that little? Wasn't Joey supposed to love me? What could have changed? Now she's with Pacey and I'm left nursing a broken heart.

" Don't you think you're being a little too harsh Dawson?", intervenes Jen much to my disliking. Is she being serious right now? Jen thinks that I am being too hard on Joey? So what if I am? She is dating Pacey for Christ sake! This is a guy who's supposed to be my best friend and here he's swooping in on Joey right under my nose. Does Jen honestly expect me to just be alright with everything? To just act like nothing happened and forgive the two of them, that isn't going to happen. If Jen has a problem with the way I'm treating Joey, she can leave right behind them. I'm not going to stand here and have her lecture me about how I should be nicer to Joey or Pacey.

Opening his mouth for the first time since arriving, Pacey comes to Joey's rescue as well," There's no need to speak like that to Joey; she came here to do the right thing. The least you could do is hear her out."

Swiping at a few stray tears, Joey shakes her head with a defeated huff," No, no Jen, Pace…it's fine. It's not like I expected things to magically work out Dawson. I just didn't want Pacey take the fall for something I had started. Look, I don't expect you to care or even forgive me…I just wanted to be upfront with you. I should have been a hell of a lot sooner, I know, but better late than never. For what it's worth, I'm sorry how things turned out Dawson, I really am."

(Jen's pov)

" Jo, you don't have to apologize for anything. You might not have come right out about how you felt, but these things just happen. Come on, let's get out of here Potter.", mutters Pacey while placing a protective arm around Joey. He is absolutely right; Joey doesn't need to apologize for anything. While she may not have told Dawson how she felt about Pacey right away and gone with her emotions that doesn't give him the right to lash out on Joey. I do not like Dawson all that much currently; I think I may take off right behind those two.

" Wait up you two, I'm coming with. Sorry Dawson, but I'm not a big fan of you right now.", I call after the two of them before climbing out the window right behind them. Dawson may be hurting, but that doesn't exactly give him reason to take his frustration out on Joey. All she wanted was to be straightforward with him. Pacey did the exact same thing and it earned him a black eye. I don't know what Dawson's problem is these days but he's not getting any sympathy from me. To be honest, I don't even want to see or speak to him until he grows the hell up. Yes Joey and Pacey have feelings for one another, fine they're seeing each other and sure the two of them should have told Dawson the moment they realized they'd developed feeling for one another. Dawson has some right to be mad, but to just completely write them off? That's a little more than harsh, even for him.

" He's never going to talk to us again is he Pace.", states Joey in a quiet manner. It's not hard to see how upset she is. I don't understand Dawson. You would think that Joey and Pacey intentionally set out to hurt him by the way he's acting. That couldn't be farther from the truth though. You can't help who you love; of all people Dawson should know this. He simply refuses to see past his own heart ache. Does he think dropping Joey and Pacey as friend is going to solve anything? It's not; he is only going to wind up alone with that kind of attitude.

" I don't know Potter…do you regret us?", searches Pacey with a heavy sigh. The insecurity that lies behind his eyes is plain to see. Pacey is so afraid of losing Joey, it kills me to see him like this. I don't see Joey going anywhere anytime soon though. Sure things may look bad now, but they shouldn't let Dawson's wounded ego put a damper in their happiness. To be honest, I'm glad these two took a risk on one another. What good would ignoring their growing attraction toward each other do? Dawson may be upset now, but he'll come around eventually. Or at least I hope that he will.

With a slight shake of her head, Joey leans up to kiss Pacey gently," Are you kidding? I could never regret us Pacey. Don't you ever think for a second that I would."

Staring down at Joey with a relieved smile, Pacey cups her face in his hands before placing a peck on her forehead," you don't know how glad I am to hear you say that."

" Forget about Dawson, he's just upset and taking it out on the two of you. He'll come around, and if he doesn't Jack and I will knock some sense into him.", I reassure Joey as I place an arm around her waist. This seems to ease her uncertainties a bit. Dawson will come around, he just needs some time. If he doesn't, I have no problem putting him in his place. I have done it before and I could damn sure do it again. Joey may not see it right now, but she did the right thing and so did Pacey. Things could have been a lot worse; they could have snuck around behind Dawson's back and not told him at all. Way I see it, Dawson is just acting like a big baby. He had better not expect me or Jack to feel sorry for him because that's not going to happen. …


	13. Penny for your thoughts

_Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline._

 _Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly._

 _Confused in Love:_

 _Chapter #13_

 _(Pacey's pov)_

" Thanks again for hanging out with Joey and I tonight Jen, she needed this. Dawson really has her upset.", I comment as the two of us walk outside once more. We ordered pizza and watched movies until Joey passed out on the couch. Not since her dad was hauled away back to jail have I seen Joey so upset. Dawson was relentless; he could have cared less that Joey wanted to make amends with him. What else does he want us to do, beg for his forgiveness? That is definitely not going to happen.

" Don't mention it, Pace. Joey knows I'm here if she needs me, the same goes to you. Don't worry about Dawson and his wounded ego.", assures Jen with a knowing smile. It's nice to know she's on our side. I'm pretty sure Jack will be too. They know we would never intentionally seek out to hurt Dawson. He doesn't seem to see things that way though. If Dawson wants to write Joey and I off, that is fine by me. I'm done trying to plead my case to him. Joey and I have nothing to apologize for. How am I supposed to help who I fall for? How is Joey for that matter?

" Dawson is the last thing I'm worried about, trust me Jen.", I mutter with a bitter laugh. Why should I care what he thinks? He has made it perfectly clear he doesn't give a damn what Joey or I have to say. Far as I'm concerned, Dawson can stew in his resentment and leave Joey and I alone. Last thing I need is for him to upset Joey any more than she already is. There was a brief moment when I was scared she would break things off with me. The mere thought had me damn near terrified. Joey more than reassured me that she wasn't going anywhere, this is the best news I have heard for a while. Joey is mine, never thought I would ever say those words.

" Penny for your thoughts Witter?", asks Jen with a raised eyebrow. Penny for my thoughts, you don't want to know what I'm thinking right about now. Honestly, I have half the mind to walk back over to Dawson's, climb his ladder and ask him where the hell he gets off. He has some nerve turning Joey away like he did. I can understand him not wanting to see me, far as Dawson is concerned I'm public enemy number one. But Joey, he once claimed to love her did he not? They're supposedly soulmates, his words. Please, you don't treat someone that you love the way he did Joey.

Leaning against the doorframe to Joey's house, I breath a tired huff," I'm just wondering what the fall out is going to be."

Touching a hand to my shoulder, Jen pulls me into a light hug," Whatever happens, Jack and I won't be going anywhere. Andie was hurt but she understands you two didn't set out to crush her feelings."

" It's a huge relief to know you guys aren't going to abandon Joey and I.", I observe with a relieved smile. Jen has been nothing but understanding and sympathetic. That is exactly what Joey and I need. Knowing that our friendships won't disintegrate in wake of Dawson all but icing the two of us out is a great comfort. Right now all I want to do is lie next to Joey, pull her close and fall asleep with her in my arms. We're in this together and I want her to know I'm not going anywhere. Sure I may have my insecurities about Dawson, but they don't matter. The only thing that does is Joey.

" We would never do that Pacey.", promises Jen before giving my hand a light squeeze. Somehow I knew that she wouldn't. Jen and Jack have known for a while that I felt something more for Joey than I was admitting. They teased me more than once about it too. These last few months I would look for almost any reason to be near Joey. Whether showing up at the Ice House, offering my help around the B&B or sharing babysitting duties…it didn't matter. All I wanted was to be close beside Joey. When you're in love with someone proximity is usually a good thing. I didn't care if I looked like an idiot falling Joey around like a lost puppy.

" Yeah…yeah I know. It's getting late Jen, did you want a ride home?", I ask as I glance down at my watch, it's a little after eleven. The last thing I want is Jen walking back alone. Last I checked, Joey was fast asleep on the couch. She wouldn't miss me if I had to leave briefly to drive Jen home. At least I would know she got there safe. Besides, a ride is the least I could offer her. Jen didn't hesitate to give Dawson a piece of her mind before we left and I'm eternally thankful to her for this.

" No, it's ok Pace. Jack is actually on his way, he should be here any minute. We'll see Joey and you in the morning, maybe we could all grab breakfast or something.", suggests Jen before pulling on her coat and zipping it up. I'll at least wait with her until Jack gets here. Breakfast does sound kind of fun. Joey could use some normalcy right about now and so could I. If Andie is there maybe I should pull her aside and explain myself to her. While we may not have dated that long, she at least deserves to know I never meant to cause her pain.

Sitting on the front porch steps with Jen, I stare out across the creek," Breakfast sounds like a plan. I'm sure Joey could use some friendly faces after tonight."

Standing when Jack's car pulls up, Jen gives me one last hug," Great, Jack and I will pick the two of you up in the morning. Make sure Joey and you bring an appetite." …


	14. The reason I'm chose you

_Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline._

 _Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly._

 _Confused in Love:_

 _Chapter #14_

 _(Pacey's pov)_

Walking back inside Joey's house, I close the door behind me. It's late and everyone is asleep including Potter herself. She dozed off on the couch an hour or so ago while we were watching a movie with Jen. The girl is out cold still, she must have been exhausted. Sitting on the sofa, I stare at Joey as she sleeps. She's so beautiful. After an hour or so of sitting in silence, I decide it's time to bring Joey up to her room. Cradling her in my arms gently, I carefully pick her up and make my way upstairs. Pulling back the blankets on Joey's bed, I lie her down and tuck them back over her. Knowing that it's late and not really wanting to leave, I kick out of my shoes and settle down beside Joey. Staring up at the ceiling, I remain a wake a while longer listening to her steady breathing. Leaning over Joey with a tired smile, I place a soft kiss on her forehead. This must have woken her as she's now stretched out in her spot and peeking up at me through sleepy eyes. Feeling the slightest bit guilty for disturbing Joey's rest, I brush a piece of hair from her face before muttering," Sorry Jo, I didn't mean to wake you."

" It's alright Pace, I don't mind honest.", assures Joey before climbing into my arms and nuzzling back against me. Yeah, I could definitely get used to this. Lying here with Joey in my arms is the best feeling in the world. Sometimes I wonder what I did to land a girl like Joey. She is way out of my league. Joey's smart and beautiful and I'm…well, me. How the two of us ended up together is a mystery to me. I'll never understand what I did to deserve Joey. But I know that I never want to ever do anything to lose her.

" Joey could I ask you something?", I find myself pondering out loud after a few minutes of comfortable silence. I know that I'm probably pushing my luck right now, but I find myself wanting to know what it is that Joey sees in me. Does she know that she could do better than me? The attraction has always been there for me, I have always had a thing for Joey. Over the years I just became really good at hiding how I felt. Luckily for me, Joey and I always did have a love-hate friendship. It was almost second nature pretending to despise her.

" Go for it Pacey, ask me anything.", answers Joey before leaning up to place a kiss on my mouth. Electricity jolts through me as our lips part and I'm soon left with a dazed look in my eyes. Damn, Joey really knows how to make a guy lose his train of thought. The sparks are definitely there between the two of us, I feel them every time we kiss or touch. Joey has a way of driving me out of my mind without even realizing it. I wonder if I do the same to her.

Wrapping a lazy arm around Joey's waist, I tangle my hand with hers," Don't take this the wrong way…but what exactly do you see in me?"

Looking up at me as though I'm an idiot, Joey shakes her head with a smirk," Are you kidding me right now Witter?"

" For arguments sake, let's say that I'm not. I know what I saw in you and why I'm with you. But…well, you know that you could do better than me, right?", I point out with a sigh. I'm coming off as an insecure prick, I know. The thing is I can't exactly help it. The last thing I want to do is give Joey the chance to second guess herself but my damn insecurity seems to have gotten the best of me. Meeting Joey's eyes once more, I find myself wondering if I should have just kept my mouth shut. Joey looks as though she wants to slap some sense into me.

" Pacey I'm with you because you make me laugh, you know what's wrong with me without ever needing to ask, you're there when I'm upset, you taught me to drive, when my mom died you knew how to comfort me without asking if I was alright, you saved Bess and I from losing the house by helping us renovate and open the B&B, without me ever asking you help close most nights at the Ice House, and you're quite possibly the best sparring partner that I could ever ask for.", lists Joey without so much as missing a beat. Well…damn. I didn't know Joey thought so much of me. She really put my stupid uncertainties to rest. Guess maybe I just needed to hear it for myself. Joey doesn't look at me and wonder if she settled, why should I question her otherwise? While I'm still not sure how I lucked out and won over a girl like Joey, I thinking that perhaps it's better not to things anymore.

" You know Potter, I have got to be the luckiest guy in the world.", I observe with a grin earning myself another kiss. Yeah, I could definitely get used to this. I'm not exactly sure what, but I've got to do something to show Joey how fortunate I am to be able to call her mine. I'll think of something, I want her to know I'm glad she chose me. Maybe I could take Joey out for a nice dinner or something. Better yet, I should probably ask Jen's advice the next time I see her. She'll know something special that I could do for Joey.

" Glad to see I won't have to be reminding you of this anytime soon Witter.", teases Joey as the two of us share a chuckle. Leave it to her to give me a hard time. I'm thankful not much has changed between Joey and I. sure we may be together, but that hasn't stopped us from enjoying our usual banter. If anything it has only gotten worse…or better depending on how you look at it. Joey never hesitates to put me in my place when she deems it necessary.

Placing a light peck on Joey's forehead, I lie back with her in my arms," Jo, you're beautiful. I'll remind you every chance I get. I'm not sure what I would do if I ever lost you."

Curling up into my side, Joey rests her head on my chest listening to my heartbeat with a content smirk," You'll never have to find out either Pace, I'm not going anywhere. Like it or not you're stuck with me Witter."

" I could think of worse things than being stuck with you Potter, not many but I could think of one or two.", I joke with grin and playful poke to Joey's side. This earns me a slap on my chest. Yeah, some things will never change between the two of us. I'm glad too, Joey and I wouldn't be us if we weren't trading insults and poking fun at one another. Our bickering is one of the things I loved most about Joey and mines friendship.

" Let's say you quit while your ahead and the two of us go to sleep Witter.", advices Joey with a peck to my cheek. Sleep does sound very appealing, it's late and I'm tired. While staying up and poking fun at Joey all night will never get old, I can hardly keep my eyes open. By the looks of it, neither can Joey. Placing my arms snuggly around her, I close my eyes. It's not long before I hear Joey's breathing slow and I know she's fast asleep once more. Smiling to myself, I peck her forehead gently as I eventually succumb to sleep. …


	15. Never letting go

_Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline._

 _Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly._

 _Confused in Love:_

 _Chapter #15_

 _(Joey's pov)_

" You ready to get up Jo?", I hear Pacey whisper in my ear before kissing my forehead. Letting out a tired groan, I pull the covers over my head. Does it look like I want to get up Witter? I'm exhausted. Yesterday was the worst day of my life. Dawson basically hates the two of us and there is nothing we can do about it. All I want to do is stay in bed a few more hours and rest. That isn't asking all that much, I don't even have to work today. Bessie gave me the day off when Pacey and I told her how things went with Dawson. Guess she felt bad for us.

" Pacey, I'm not leaving this bed and neither are you.", I state in a tired tone that says I mean business. With a smile Pacey wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me close. Being in his arms like this is the best feeling in the world. The fact Dawson may never speak to us again doesn't hurt when he holds me like this. I know I made the right decision when I chose Pacey. He has been so amazing to me and I'm thankful to have him by my side.

" Normally I wouldn't argue but we're expected for breakfast with Jen and Jack. We can't ditch them, I promised we would go Potter.", points out Pacey much to my disliking. It's not that I don't want to see our friends, I'm just really tired. Couldn't we meet them for lunch instead? I'll be more awake then. Right now all I want to do is close my eyes and fall asleep in Pacey's arms once more. Why do we have to eat breakfast so early anyway?

" Please could we sleep just another hour at least Witter? I promise I won't put up a fight if you say yes.", I all but bargain with Pacey. Judging by the look on his face, I know he's about to cave. An hour isn't that much longer and it's a fair compromise. Peeking up at him from under the covers, I place kisses all over his face and neck. Listening to his heavy sigh, I smile knowing that I have just won. I knew Pacey would see things my way if I just persuaded him.

"…Fine, one more hour Jo but then we have to get up. I'm sure those two aren't ready either.", reasons Pacey much to my relief. Ugh, thank God. I can sleep a little bit longer. Pecking his lips sweetly, I close my eyes once more. Who is Pacey kidding; I knew he wasn't ready to get up just yet either. I'm actually looking forward to seeing Jen and Jack; I need to be around friendly faces for once. I'm not sure if Dawson will ever forgive Pacey and I but at least we have those two on our side.

" You're the best Pace, I knew there was a reason I loved you.", I mumble with a chuckle when our lips meet once more. Who would have thought that Pacey Witter and I would one day be a couple? Not me that is for sure. Since we were in diapers Pacey has always been public enemy number one. Not a day went by went he wasn't chasing or torturing me. The two of us never got along, we were always trading insults and bickering back and forth. Now here we are dating? Who would have guessed?

Startled by my admission, Pacey stares down at me," You're in love with me Joey?"

Blushing at my admission, I bite down on my bottom lip shyly," How could I not be Pacey?"

Grabbing hold of my hand, Pacey gives it a light squeeze," I love you too Jo, I'm pretty sure I always have."

Nuzzling in closer to Pacey, I lay my head on his chest," Do you think we'll last Pace?"

" Of course, I'm never letting you go Potter.", assures Pacey with a sincere look in his eyes. His words bring me much comfort. I don't ever want Pacey to let me go, he's the only one I want to be with. If the two of us ever broke up, I would be completely crushed. More so than that I would be ruined; Pacey means the world to me. If he didn't, I would never have risked my friendship with Dawson to be with him.

" You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that Pacey.", I confide with a sleepy smile making its way across my face. How could I have ever gotten so lucky? I fell in love with one of my oldest friends. There was once a time when I thought I was meant to be with Dawson. Now I know that we were only meant to be friends. The two of us just weren't a good fit. Pacey on the other hand is like a missing puzzle piece.

" You're the only one I want to wake up beside Jo. I promise I'll wait as long as it takes for us to…you know.", reassures Pacey in a soft voice. He really meant that too, I can see it in his eyes. I'm glad there isn't a rush for the both of us to have sex; I'm not ready for that step yet. While I'm not going to make him wait forever, I do want to take our time. Our relationship is still so new; the last thing I would want is to rush into something I'm not ready for.

" Thanks Pacey, I promise you won't have to forever.", I confide with a shy smirk. He breaths a relieved sigh at this and we both share a chuckle. Pacey can be really sweet when he wants to be. I can tell he's more than eager for us to have sex, his arousals currently poking my hip. But I know that Pacey would never pressure me into anything that I'm not ready for. This is one of the things I admire and love most about him.

Smothering my neck and collar bone with tiny kisses, Pacey murmurs in my ear gruffly," I know that you won't Joey, I know."

Shifting around in his arms, I nudge Pacey in the side playfully," Think maybe you could stop poking me while we're on the subject Witter?"

" Sorry Potter, he has a mind of his own.", apologizes Pacey as the two of us share a laugh. It's great that we can joke about things like this. Pacey has a way of making this seem less awkward. The sexual tension between the two of us is undeniable. But it's great to know we can chuckle about these kinds of things. There is no doubt in my mind that when Pacey and I do finally take that leap together, he'll be nothing but gentle. I know he would never want to hurt me.

" You're telling me, he was up before you were Pace.", I tease with a peck to his cheek. This causes Pacey to flush a bright red with embarrassment. Hugging his chest tiredly, I bury my face into his side. I'm glad that he's so understanding. It's nice to know that there is no rush for the both of us to have sex. Not that I was ever worried there was. I know Pacey would never push the subject for fear of upsetting me.

" Keep joking Jo, I'll get my revenge. Come on, close your eyes. I'll wake you in an hour.", confides Pacey in a hush tone before placing his arms securely around me. Shutting my eyes once more, I slowly drift back off to sleep. Before long, my breathing has slowed and I'm out cold with my head nuzzled into Pacey's chest. Rubbing my arms gently, he watches quietly as I rest. Leaning down he places a soft kiss on my forehead before closing his eyes for a little as well. …


	16. anyone still read this?

Is anyone still reading this?


	17. Public displays of affection

_Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline._

 _Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly._

 _Confused in Love:_

 _Chapter #16_

 _(Jen's pov)_

" Pacey, what gives? You and Joey were supposed to meet Jack and I a half hour ago, the two of you had better….oh, I see.", I stop short when I walk into Joey's room and see the two of them spooning. This is something I was not prepared to see. I'm not used to the thought of Joey and Pacey as an item. Last I recalled those two were sparing partners who never could pass up an opportunity to insult one another. I have known for a while that Pacey's been on a crash course for Joey. How could I not? He would look for just about any reason to spend time with Joey; it was actually kind of sweet.

" Maybe we should come back later Jen.", I hear Jack cough from beside me. What? No way, Pacey said that he and Joey would come out with us and they're going to. The best thing for the two of them right now is to get out. Sooner things get back to normal, the better. I'm not sure where Dawson fits into this equation, but that's not the point currently. Hiding out in Joey's house is not going to do either of them any good. Those two are going to have to face the music eventually. Why not get it over with now and move on?

" That's not necessary, we just overslept. Give us a minute or two and we'll be ready Jen.", assure Pacey much to my surprise. Here I thought Joey had somehow managed to convince him to bail on breakfast. I'm not sure why she would though, it's not like Dawson is going to be there. After the way he acted last night? I'm not going to be speaking to him anytime soon; Dawson has a lot of apologizing to do. Something tells me he's not going to be getting around to making an amends with Joey or Pacey anytime soon. I'm not in any kind of a rush to smooth things over with him, not after the way he acted.

" That may be my fault, sorry Jen. Pacey woke up on time, but I wasn't ready to climb out of bed.", pipes in Joey while rubbing at her eyes tiredly. Guess if were her, I wouldn't be in much of a rush to get up either. The poor girl looks exhausted. Joey doesn't look like she slept too well last night. With all that's happened these last few days, I can't see how she would. They're up now though, and I'm betting about as hungry as I am too. I think a giant breakfast in will do all of us some good.

Laughing at the sight of drool of Joey's cheek, Jack hands her a tissue," Um, Jo…you've got a little something right there. You mind?"

Swiping at her face, Joey lowers her eyes in embarrassment," Guess I should probably wash up."

" You go on ahead Jo, we'll be downstairs in the kitchen fixing up breakfast.", offers Pacey with a smile as he helps her out of bed. The two of them share a quick kiss before Joey disappears into the bathroom. Those two are made for one another. It's not hard to see how in love the both of them really are. I'm happy for them; it took a lot of courage on their part to decide to be together. The decision couldn't have been an easy one.

" Hey Pace?", we hear Joey call from the bathroom as she pokes her head out. The girl is a complete mess, yet she still manages to be beautiful at the same time. It's no wonder Pacey fell for her and hard. I always wondered how long it would take for the two of them to realize they chemistry between them. Guess it has always been there. Dawson might not be able to see it, but those two are good for each other whether he cares to admit it or not.

" Yeah Potter?", answers Pacey before running a hand over his face. I'm just going to assume that he didn't get much rest last night either. Knowing Pacey he was probably up all night wondering how long it would take for Joey to realize she had made a horrible mistake choosing him. The thing is, I don't think that she did. She has come to depend on him a lot lately. Pacey has been there for Joey through a lot of rough times. Hell it was partly his idea she and Bessie turn this place into a B&B. Pacey even went as far as too call up this critic and have him come visit. If it weren't for him, the Potter's would barely be scrapping by right about now.

" …I love you.", confides Joey with a shy smile making its way across her face. One look at Pacey and I can't help but chuckle. He has the biggest grin on his face right now. I'm so glad these two found one another. Right now, their happiness is all that matters. Dawson may think they did him a grave injustice, but he just needs to get over himself. He of all people should know how easy it is to fall under Joey's spell. There is just something about that girl that commands your attention; I'll never fully understand it.

" I love you too Joey.", responds Pacey before breathing a sigh of relief. I got to say, I really feel for the guy right about now. It can't be easy for him. I get the feeling he half expects Joey to leave him high and dry and go running back to Dawson at any moment. Somehow I just don't see that happening anytime soon. Joey is as much into Pacey as he is her. She wouldn't have wanted to come clean to Dawson about everything if she weren't. Sure Joey could have let things be, but she felt obligated to tell Dawson the truth. Why would she risk her friendship with him if she didn't want to be with Pacey? I understand his reservations but I honestly don't see Joey leaving him anytime soon. …

(Pacey's pov)

" Hey guys, am I too late to help with breakfast?", questions Joey as she makes her way down stairs. Glancing back at her, I nearly drop the spatula I'm using to flip pancakes. Joey's wearing a spaghetti strap top and worn shorts, her hair is pulled back in a loose ponytail and there's a strand of hair fallen in her face. Handing Jack the spatula, I decide its best I take a seat. The sight of Joey is…well there are no words for it. I seem to have temporarily lost all use of my legs. How can one girl have this strong of an effect on me?

" Jesus, Joey…you're beautiful.", I manage to get out in a gruff tone. This makes Joey roll her eyes and blush three different shades of red. What could I have possibly done right to deserve a girl like her? Joey's not anywhere near my league yet somehow I managed to win her affection. I can understand why it is that Dawson hates me so much at least. The guy didn't know what he had until it was too late. If I were him, I would be kicking myself too right about now. Since that day Joey and I had to change into blankets because I had forgotten to tie the boat down and it floated upstream, part of me knew it was only a matter of time before I acted on an impulse and kissed her again. It may have only been on the cheek, but it was enough to scare the hell out of Joey. She had no idea what that friendly peck meant if anything. Guess I kind of forced her to somehow see me in a new light that day.

" Yeah, uh pick your jaw up off the floor Witter.", teases Jack from beside me as he nudges my side. Shaking my head in confusion, I smirk soon makes its way across my face. I can't help it; I'm a goner when it comes to Joey. Jack of all people should know this by now. He's made more than a few jabs at me for all but following Joey around like a lost puppy. Call me crazy but when you like someone proximity is a good thing regardless of how they fell about you…or don't as the case may have been at the time.

" Ugh, you two are going to make me sick. I almost miss the days when all the two of you did was bicker with one another.", chimes in Jen with an amused shake of her head. This in turn causes both Joey and I to laugh. Watching as she making her way toward me, I grin when Joey's lips meet mine. My arms make their way around her waist as I gently pull her to sit on my lap. I'm not sure what it is that Joey sees in me, but I'm glad I'm the one she wants.

Leaning back into my arms, Joey reaches for my hand with a chuckle," Sorry Jen, I promise we'll try to keep the public displays of affection to a minimum."

Burying my face into the crook of Joey's neck, I hug her close and breathe in her scent of lavender and strawberries," Speak for yourself Potter, I on the other hand will do no such thing."

" Um, hey guys. Think maybe there is room for one more at the breakfast table?", I hear Andie greet from behind us. She is the last person I thought I would see. While we might not have dated more than a few months, it's no secret Andie was hurt when she found out about Joey and I. She must have taken the news a hell of a lot better than Dawson though. Something tells me if she hasn't, Andie wouldn't be here now. This gives me hope, that maybe just maybe my friendship with Dawson isn't completely damaged beyond repair. If Andie could find it in her heart to forgive Joey and I…maybe one day Dawson will as well. ….


	18. Could use a Friendly face

**_Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline._**

 ** _Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly._**

 ** _Confused in Love:_**

 ** _Chapter #17_**

 ** _(Jack's pov)_**

 **" Yeah…yeah, there's room for one more Andie.", acknowledges Joey with a smile. Wow, I was not expecting to see Andie here. Sure Jen and I invited her, but at the time she didn't seem all that excited at the idea of seeing Joey and Pacey. They might have only dated a short while, but I know Andie really liked Pacey a lot. When she heard that he and Joey are a thing, she was upset to say the least. Maybe she realized that they didn't set out to hurt her or Dawson. Now if only he could understand maybe things could go back to normal.**

 **" Have a seat Andie, we were just about to make some pancakes, eggs and bacon.", offers Jen as she pours everyone a glass of orange juice. Oh dear God do I hope Jen's not going to help with the cooking. While I love the girl to death, she's not exactly kitchen friendly. I'm not sure I trust Jen cooking; she tends to make a mess whenever she does. Joey on the other hand, I have tasted her pancakes first hand and they're not half bad.**

 **" I'm glad you came Andie, I could use some friendly faces.", admits Joey as she stirs the batter for the pancakes. She's not lying either. Jen told me how things went with Dawson yesterday. The guy all but kicked Joey and Pacey out of his room, Joey did what she thought was right. She told Dawson the truth that it was her that kissed Pacey first. He didn't want to hear anything that she had to say though. I get it, Dawson is hurt but that is not an excuse for the way he treated Joey.**

 **" To be honest, I wasn't going to come. But I heard how Dawson reacted and felt bad. Unlike him, I know you and Pacey didn't intentionally mean to cause me pain.", confides Andie with a sad smirk. I'm glad that she can see this. Those two didn't mean to fall for one another. Sometimes these things just happen. Should Dawson be angry and feel betrayed? Yes, he has every right to. But to just write the two of them off completely is kind of harsh.**

 **" Look, Andie I just want to apologize for any pain I may have caused you. Developing feelings for Joey is the last thing I ever thought would happen.", confesses Pacey while putting some bacon in a pan to cook. I'm glad these three were able to work out their differences. Now if only Dawson could stop being so damn stubborn and give those two a little understanding. He'll come around, it may take a while but if Dawson wants to reconcile his friendship with Joey and Pacey then he'll do so in his own time.**

 **Frowning at this, Joey gives Pacey a light nudge," Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"**

 **Giving Joey an innocent peck on the cheek, Pacey sets some plates on the table," Nothing Jo, but come on. Can you honestly say you saw yourself ending up with likes of me?"**

 **" Well, when you put it that way…no I guess not. You irritate me Witter.", jokes Joey with a playful shove. This causes Jen and I both to laugh because we know it's the truth. To say that those two never got along would be an understatement. There was a time where Joey and Pacey all but lived to trade insults. They couldn't go long without bickering with each other. It was definitely entertaining to watch. I'm not sure when things changed between them but once Pacey started following Joey around and looking for excuses to spend time with her; Jen and I knew it was only a matter of time before they collided.**

 **" Oh and you're just always a delight to be around Potter.", teases Pacey with a grin. This earns him a pinch on the bicep from Joey and a chuckle from the rest of us. Those two were made for one another. Maybe that old saying just night have some truth to it after all. Maybe you really do tease the ones you love. If that's really the case then it was only a matter of time before Joey and Pacey realized they secretly liked one another.**

 **" I never thought that I would say this, but the two of you make me nauseous.", I chime in with an amused shake of my head. They sure do seem to like each other. The way they have been fawning over one other these past few days kind makes me want to vomit, it's kind of cute though too. This is the first time I have seem a genuine smile on Joey's face in a while. Before she got the never to pay Dawson a visit and set things straight, the poor girl looked beyond stressed.**

 **" Seriously, think maybe you could tone down the public displays of perfection a bit?", seconds Jen before sitting at the table serving out food. Couldn't have put it better myself. The two of you like one another, we get it. Think maybe we could get back to at least little of the banter I have come to know and love though? That's not asking all too much now is it? I'm gladly Joey and Pacey realized they like each other, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss their constant arguing at least a little."**

 **Taking a drink from her orange juice, Andie shakes her head with an amused laugh," Don't listen to those two; I'm glad the two of you are happy."**

 **Cutting up a few of her pancakes, Joey pushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear," Thanks Andie, that means a lot coming from you."**

 **" Yeah, I know it does Joey. For what it's worth, I don't agree with the way Dawson acted toward either of you.", concedes Andie before taking a few bites of her pancakes. That must have taken a lot for her to say. I'm glad Andie is being so mature about things. I knew she would be upset, but there was never a doubt in my mind that she would forgive them. If Dawson could get past his selfish way of think he would be able to do the same thing.**

 **" Jo, it will be alright. I promise. Dawson might not be speaking to the two of us now, but he'll come around, he just has to.", assure Pacey before pulling Joey into a hug. Right now I would say that is exactly what Joey needed to hear. Things will blow over eventually. Dawson couldn't possibly hate them forever. The three of them have only been friends since they were in diapers. Dawson would have to be an idiot to throw a lifelong friendship away over hurt feelings. …**


	19. Forget about Dawson, I lucked out

**_Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together, set in early season 2._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the original storyline._**

 ** _Author's Note: please leave a review and I will update regularly._**

 ** _Confused in Love:_**

 ** _Chapter #18_**

 ** _(Pacey's pov)_**

 **" That wasn't so bad Jo, was it?", I question when the two of us are finally alone. Jackie was worried that Andie would despise us just as much as Dawson. Turns out that she couldn't have been more wrong. Andie might have been a little hurt, but she knows that we didn't set out to cause her pain. Things just happen, I can't help that I fell for Jackie. Why should I try and hide my feelings for her? Dawson is upset now but he'll get over things. He has to right?**

 **" No, no I guess it wasn't Pace.", mutters Joey with a tired sigh. Smiling when she climbs into my arms, I hold her close. Honestly, I don't care if Dawson hates me. I want to be with Joey and that's all that matters. Who is he to try and tell me that I can't be with her? That's not his decision, it's Joey's. If she didn't want to be with me then she never would have kissed that night. Yet she did and here we are. Funny how things work out sometimes.**

 **" You're still upset about Dawson?", I guess as I place a kiss on her forehead. Joey's really taking this whole thing to heart. She shouldn't be so upset though. We didn't do anything wrong. I know Joey can't help but feel guilty but she really has no reason to. If Dawson wants to be immature and not talk to us for a while that's his choice. I'm not going to go out of my way to ask for his forgiveness, I shouldn't have to.**

 **" No, I just wish that he would get over it already to be honest.", confides Joey before leaning up to place a kiss on my lips. Huh, I was not expecting her to say that. Guess Joey thinks Dawson is being more then a little unreasonable too. Seriously did he really think that Joey and I would just break up because he didn't approve? Sorry but that's not going to happen. Dawson doesn't get to dictate our relationship. If he has an issue with Joey and I dating he can deal with it.**

 **Wrapping Joey in my arms, I whisper in her ear," Forget about him for tonight Jo, what he thinks doesn't matter."**

 **Glancing up at me, Joey takes my hand in hers," You're right, I'm sorry Pacey."**

 **" Don't be Joey, to be honest I just don't want Dawson to come between us.", I admit quietly as I catch Joey's gaze. It's the truth too, I'm terrified that she'll back out on me. Even worse what if Joey realizes that she wants to be with Dawson and not me? What would I do then? I know that I'm probably overreacting, but I can't help but think she'll come to her senses and realize I'm not the guy who makes her happy. What would I do then?**

 **" He won't, I promise. I love you Pacey.", confesses Jackie much to my surprise. She loves me? I was not expecting Joey to tell me that any time soon. I'm so relieved that she did though. I love her just as much. How did I luck out to get a girl like Joey? She could do way better than the likes of me. All I want to do is make her happy. I think that I'm capable of doing so. All I have to do is make sure not to let my insecurities about Dawson get the best of me.**

 **" I love you too Potter.", I smile before hugging her close and placing kisses down Joey's neck. This causes Joey to chuckle and squirm in my arms. Holding her close to me, I close my eyes. This girl is amazing. She could be with just about any guy she wants but she chose me. I'm not sure what her reasoning was, but I'm not about to question. Joey is the only one that I want to be with. Who would have thought that I would ever say that?**

 **" Do you think you could maybe stay over again tonight Pacey?", asks Joey before lying back against. Does she even have to ask? I thought that I was already. Why would I not? Falling asleep with Joey by my side is the only thing I want to do right now. She's so beautiful. I just can't believe that it took me so long to notice. I have always found Joey attractive, but never knew I stood a chance with her. I'm glad that she proved me wrong.**

 **Pulling a blanket over the two of us, I place a gentle kiss on Joey's cheek," I thought that I was regardless Jo."**

 **wrapping her arms around my waist, Joey nudges her face into my chest," I'm really glad that we're together Pacey, you make me feel safe."**

 **" You're always safe with me, I would never let anything happen to you Potter.", I reassure with a tired smirk. This seems to sooth Joey as she touches a hand to my chest gently. All I want to do is protect her. I'll never let anyone or anything hurt Joey. Dawson might not want us to be together, but I don't care. She is the only girl that I see myself with. The way I see it, he had his chance with her and this is mine. I'm not about to ruin it either.**

 **" I know, good night Witter.", mumbles Joey with a sleepy yawn. Watching as she closes her eyes, I breathe a sigh in content as Joey dozes off in my arms. This is definitely something that I could get used. I'm not sure what it is that I did to deserve a girl like Joey, but I'm never going to let her go. Dawson was a fool to let her slip through his fingers the way that he did. I'll bet anything that he regrets it now. If I were him, I know that I would.**


End file.
